Yu-Gi-Oh! Fleets Beyond Time
Yu-Gi-Oh! Fleets Beyond Time is the Fan-made Movie. This movie is Fanmade to the anime series, taking place before the events of the Crash Town arc in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, as well Future Toshiya being sent by Dr. Eggman's counterpart. Summary Apocalyptic future In the future, human civilization had been conquered by the Galactic Eggman Empire and Satan. Future Toshiya accidentally travels back in time to prevent the destruction of his counterpart's timeline from occurring and falling down to Domino city, the capital city of Domino Continent which crash landed on the Toshiya's Egg Fleet's Flagship, Super Patrol Destroyer's Command Bedroom. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' present Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, Future Toshiya, riding on Black Zorc, who traveled to Yusei's time, and accidentally meets Yusei to a Turbo Duel. After a few turns, Yusei tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Junk Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon", Toshiya Gekko used overload fusion to remove the armada of "Proto-Cyber Dragons" and "Cyber Dragons" and Fusion Summons the Flying "Chimeratech Overdragon" and attacks "Stardust Dragon" and the younger Toshiya wins for Future Toshiya and caused Yusei's Duel runner to malfunction and stop in the streets. Jack and Crow halt their Duel Runners and look at the Egg Fleet above the Sky. Yusei, Jack and Crow then start questioning Toshiya's Deck at their garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. "Maximillion Pegasus" and "Yugi Muto", with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip the reveal an article about Toshiya and his family dueling and winning against various duelists in Europe. Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" could not have existed in that era, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover it was Toshiya giving his Future counterpart a review about the Dragon Cards and their Legends including Luna's "Ancient Fairy Dragon" as "Cyber Garurumon". Suddenly, Misty Tredwell appeared and saw her younger brother, Toby Tredwell, revived from death. Yusei then remembers Future Toshiya being friends with Toby Tredwell and Misty Tredwell. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX present In Venice, Future Toshiya is then greeted by Jaden Yuki. Toshiya and Co. encounters Yubel, the spirit of a card that Jaden had as a child. Several flashbacks occur as Jaden remembers a friend of his collapsing when he played the card. Jesse has Rainbow Dragon battle Yubel's "Chaos Phantasm Armityle", and both monsters are destroyed, with them both taking 10,000 damage, leaving Jaden the victor. The Egg Fleet, Death Egg III and Duel Academy returns to Earth and everyone makes it back safely—with the exceptions of Yubel, Jesse and Adrian Gecko. The former two are seen disappearing in the energy of "Rainbow Dragon's" attack. Yusei explains to Jaden that Toshiya is not changing the past, but to be involved with the situations. Yusei tells Jaden that they must hurry to bring the Eggman Empire back to the "Returning to normal Future". Yu-Gi-Oh! present Meanwhile, in Yugi's timeline, sometime after Battle City but before the Waking the Dragons arc, Maximillion Pegasus is currently holding a tournament. Future Toshiya is greeted by Pegasus. With a sadden expression, Past Toshiya reveals the horrifying future of his future self ahead to Pegasus that Zorc Necrophades the Beast of Destruction being revived by Yami Toshiya Gekko, the Descendant of Paul Gekko with the help of Yami Bakura, and uses it's powers to take over the world, but he is encountered by Shadi who understands this feeling and reveals himself to be a century-old spirit gravekeeper. He admits that Bakura destroyed his body an unspecified amount of time ago. Horrified, Zorc Necrophades and Yami Bakura was informed by the Black Zorc about the "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty", The Black Zorc and Atem commands the darkness to begone. Its shining light attack destroys Zorc Necrophades and Yami Bakura, leaving Yami Toshiya Gekko the survivor of the attack. After the Death of Zorc Necrophades and Yami Bakura in the Ultimate Dark game, which involves Toshiya and the Eggman Empire, Toshiya and his Future self thanks Atem for saving their future. With that, Pharaoh Atem's body becomes translucent. He, Yugi and their friends including the Eggman Empire and Yami Toshiya Gekko "fly up" towards the inverted pyramid in the sky, to return to the "real world". After the prevention of Zorc's invasion, The Galactic Eggman Empire and the Neo Orichalcos were encountered by the Original Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan, however due to the massive size of the Black Zorc, Future Toshiya is preparing to face him in an air battle. While the Leviathan was seemingly weaker than the Black Zorc chasing it as it was it's food. This scares the leviathan causing to shrink and said "Abandon Pimple" the three Egyptian Gods, Yusei, the Crimson Dragon and Jaden helps Toshiya's Future self and were able to destroy the creature, for the light that fueled their power was greater than the darkness that coursed through the Great Leviathan. Later, Yami Yugi was able to release Dartz from the Leviathan's malignant influence. Atlantis then returned to the bottom of the sea. Returning home Yusei thanks The Galactic Eggman Empire and the Neo Orichalcos the help and facing hard times. Toshiya replies that such praises makes Eggman the hero. Yusei takes Eggman and his Empire and comreades to the Present Continent of Domino. Toshiya summons "Malefic Paradox Dragon" to bring the Eggman Empire and his "Family" and himself to the Present and says good bye to his future self when he goes to the afterlife and goes home while Yusei, Jaden, and Yami look down from the rooftop towards the event where Pegasus is among the crowd. Yusei believes that they will meet again and asks if Yami would duel him when the time comes. Yami agrees and reminds Jaden and Yusei that as long as they believe in Duel Monsters, their bonds will always be linked. Jaden and Yusei then return to their respective timelines. Back at New Domino City, everybody comes running to Yusei as Yusei himself looks at the sky. Although he does not know whether the future Paradox spoke of is really true or not, he does know that they are the ones who decide the future. He promises Jaden and Yugi that he will protect his irreplaceable bonds and future. Category:Anime Series Category:Movies